


Silent Screams

by nekohalo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Can be read platonic or romantic, Comfort, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hearing Voices, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic, no beta we die like idots, no beta we die like the trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekohalo/pseuds/nekohalo
Summary: The egg keeps calling out to Bad. Bad panics and Skeppy overhears.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 208





	Silent Screams

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic lowkey

Bad whimpered, his head pounding. He had barley been able to get sleep lately, each night was unending whispers and calls from that red egg, aching for him to give in to it.

It was like a siren, engraved in his mind. He couldnt do anything else but lye in bed as it cried, begging for him to come back to it like a moth to a flame.

He would kick against his bed spread, thrashing against his sheets but it was all so loud.

Bad flipped onto his side, rocking back and forth. He tried humming to drown it all out but it didn’t do anything.

He scratched at his ears, gripping the sheets that he lied on whining to himself.

“stop..” He mumbled at it, “stop it.”

Bad pulled at his hair, trying to get himself to focus on anything else. He shut his eyes closed tightly, rocking back and forth when-

“Bad?”

Bad lifted himself up onto his knees, looking where Skeppy stood at the doorway. His friend looking concerned and tired.

“Skeppy?” He whispered, his voice weak, his head hung low.

Skeppy waked up to Bads bed slowly, “.. you okay?”

Bad felt tears stream down his face, “help,” his voice coming out as a weak cry.

“Bad?” Skepy said with more concern, the moonlight coming from his windows subtly illuminating his concerned expression.

Skeppy trailed forward, climbing onto the shaking mans bed, sitting across from him.

“i cant-“ Bad searched for the others hand, desperate for comfort, “i need..”

Skeppys hands brought their way to Bads face, tilting his head up. He held his cheeks gently wiping his tears away, “whats wrong, Bad?”

“it’s happening again,” Bad choked, “it keeps calling me,”

Skeppy trailed his hands down to Bads arms, gently holding him in place. He could feel Bad shivering in his grasp.

“the eggs calling you again?” Skeppy questioned.

There was a pause from Bad, knots in his throat preventing him from speaking. voices in his head not allowing him to think straight.

Bad broke down, openly sobbing, shaking his head yes to answer his friends question.

Skeppy pulled Bad into a hug, wrapping his arms around him. Bad grabbed onto the other, clinging onto him like he was a lifeline.

“it’s so loud, Skeppy,” He sobbed into the other mans arms, “i’m scared.”

“i’m here, you’re not alone,”

Bad shuddered, the voices begged for him, they cried and called out. They echoed in his head.

“i cant shut it out- their so loud,” His tail whipped back and forth anxiously, “i cant make it stop,”

He shakily inhaled. He hated breaking down in front of his friend like this, he hated breaking down in general, but it was all too much. He was scared of loosing control of himself, he hated being under control of that stupid thing.

“i dont want it to take me away again, Skeppy,” He cried, “i dont want it to talk to me, to take over me,”

“i cant hear my own thoughts,” Bads voice cracked, it was breaking down into small whispers, “i can only hear _it_ ,”

Bad silently cried into Skeppys shoulder, not wanting to let go of him in case he were to suddenly loose himself.

“i’m not gonna let you leave me, bad,” Skeppy rubbed circles into his back, “i’m gonna protect you okay? were gonna find a way to get rid of that egg together,”

Bad sniffled, Skeppy went on, “i dont know how to help you or what i can do,” Skeppy pulled back from their tight embrace, grabbing Bads face and connecting their foreheads together, “but i’m not gonna let you get away from me,”

Skeppy gently kissed Bads nose, “not again,”

Bad wiped his eyes and burrowed his head into Skeppys chest, “i can still hear it,”

“i know,” Skeppy ran his hands through Bads hair, “i’m sorry,”

Bads breathing pattern was uneven, he would give anything for that egg to bother anyone else.

Skepy held onto Bad, letting him cry until he drifted off to sleep, going limp in Skeppys arms. Skeppy pressed a kiss to the top of his head. His back was gonna hurt in the morning.


End file.
